nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW Z4 M Coupe
The BMW Z4 M Coupe is well known by the community as a powerful ingame Cash car. The Limited Edition of the Z4 M Coupe became available as a Top-Up gift on 9th August, 2012 (for the 2nd time). This Car, like the Lotus Elise, was pulled out of the car dealer after the Car Classes update on August 21st 2012. History This is a classic car because it has been in the game since the start. On August 1st 2011, the American Pizza brand Tony's Pizza had a competition where a player could win a real BMW Z4 M Coupe. To celebrate that Need for Speed World released the Tony's Pizza Edition 5-day rental car. Performance The BMW Z4 is ideal for players that want to handle turns like never before. The car is nimble and agile thanks to BMW's 50-50 weight distrubution technology that BMWs are famous for. Revving the engine takes a little time, and its perfect start isn't the strongest. Unusually, when going over jumps, the rear of the car wants to land first despite the even weight distribution, making for a very rough landing. If the performance parts are carefully upgraded to focus on top speed, it has a top speed of 163 MPH. However it is an unrealistic figure because in real life, the top speed is much greater stock. As it was not designed with any form drifting or powersliding, it tends to stop suddenly during the slide to regain traction before picking up speed normally. For some drivers that turn too quickly, the rear of the car can slide-out suddenly. The Z4 M accelerates much like a Muscle car at low speeds, yet it is very light-weight like a Lotus Elise. This car is not recommended for Team Escapes or Pursuits due to its low weight, much like the Elise. Holding down the Gas & Brake will allow you to do a bit of peeling-out if you are a keyboard-driver. Editions *Blue (Unavailable) *Black (Unavailable) *Dagur (Unavailable) *Limited Edition (Unavailable) *Tony's Pizza Promotional (Defunct) Car Stats Bodykits *1,500 SB - Tensor 01a_Z4M_Tensor.jpg|Tensor Front 01b_Z4M_Tensor.jpg|Tensor Rear 02a_Z4M_Incline.jpg|Incline Front 02b_Z4M_Incline.jpg|Incline Rear 03a_Z4M_Rex.jpg|Rex Front 03b_Z4M_Rex.jpg|Rex Rear 04a_Z4M_Optima.jpg|Optima Front 04b_Z4M_Optima.jpg|Optima Rear 05a_Z4M_Excel.jpg|Excel Front 05b_Z4M_Excel.jpg|Excel Rear 06a_Z4M_Supremo.jpg|Supremo Front 06b_Z4M_Supremo.jpg|Supremo Rear 07a_Z4M_Halon.jpg|Halon Front 07b_Z4M_Halon.jpg|Halon Rear 08a_Z4M_Coil.jpg|Coil Front 08b_Z4M_Coil.jpg|Coil Rear 09a_Z4M_Glint.jpg|Glint Front 09b_Z4M_Glint.jpg|Glint Rear 10a_Z4M_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Front 10b_Z4M_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Rear 11a_Z4M_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Front 11b_Z4M_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Rear 12a_Z4M_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Front 12b_Z4M_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Rear 13a_Z4M_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Front 13b_Z4M_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Rear 14a_Z4M_Flow.jpg|Flow Front 14b_Z4M_Flow.jpg|Flow Rear 15a_Z4M_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Front 15b_Z4M_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Rear 16a_Z4M_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Front 16b_Z4M_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Rear 17a_Z4M_Transform.jpg|Transform Front 17b_Z4M_Transform.jpg|Transform Rear *1,500 SB - Incline *1,500 SB - Rex *1,500 SB - Optima *1,500 SB - Excel *1,500 SB - Supremo *1,200 SB - Halon *1,200 SB - Coil *1,200 SB - Glint *1,200 SB - Cascade *700 SB - Exodus *700 SB - Kineto *700 SB - Sonic *13,000 IGC - Flow *13,000 IGC - Pressure *13,000 IGC - Offroad *13,000 IGC - Transform Appearances The BMW Z4 M Coupé has been featured in 4 other NFS Games NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSS2.jpg Tony's Pizza Rental This promotional rental had a unique license plate (red "LTD ED") and vinyls (including sponsor decals of companies such as Transtek and Kestrel), as well as a window tint and bodykit with spoiler. Transtek.jpg|Sponsor vinyls (on Pizza Z4) nfsw855.jpg|Pizza Z4 (see unique license plate) nfsw854.jpg|The side of a Pizza Z4 nfsw853.jpg|Pizza Z4 front Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:BMW Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:German Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars